1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to laser leveling devices, including a laser and in particular to a mechanism for adjusting the laser in two dimensions.
2. Description of Related Art
The utilization of a laser in combination with a level, either the traditional bubble type or electronic, is well known. Generally, these devices include either a laser which has been factory adjusted during manufacture of the devices and can be readjusted by the manufacturer or is permanently potted or otherwise sealed to prevent adjustment. To maintain a precise laser alignment in the field, such as after dropping the device or temperature changes or other factors, it would be desirable to be able to adjust the laser in the field.
One type of level, including a laser, is manufactured by Empire Level Mfg. Corp. of Waukesha, Wisconsin. One so-called "torpedo" type laser level, sold under the name "Top Gun II" includes "factory set adjustment screws". These set screws are not intended for field alignment.
A second "torpedo" type laser level is manufactured by Checkpoint of Torrance, Calif., sold under the name "Checkpoint 8-80". This device includes instructions to send it to the factory when misaligned. Alternately, the level can be set upside down and realigned on a "known level mark approximately 10 feet away, using the three set screws (located on the side and bottom of the level) manipulate left, right, up and down to aligned mark. Tighten or snug the three set screws evenly when aligned. "
It would be desirable to precisely align the laser in the field in two dimensions in a noncomplex manner, without returning the device to the manufacturer.